OMG, Hermione is Insane
by Bellamort500
Summary: Hermione is insane or is she, one thing for certain, act or not, Hermione is annoying the Hogwarts staff. sequel to the prankster challenge, you don't have to read for this to sense.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Everyone thought that when the twin prank challenge ended, that Hermione would go back to acting like normal, instead of an insane person, the problem was Hermione liked acting insane, and bugging the hell out of the Professors, her favorite person to annoy was Snape.

Severus Snape was dreading, teaching his first class, all because of one person, Hermione Jean Granger, he knew the moment she entered the class, it'd be random questions and even more random answers.

Hermione walked into potions, the first thing she noticed was the frown on her potions master face, Hermione being the kind and lovely person, that she is decided to cheer him up. ' Sevvie, never fear Hermione is here ' Hermione said, as she took her usual seat next to Neville.

Neville grinned at Hermione, ' Yeah,  
Professor, now Hermione's here's,  
were all safe ' Neville said, earning a glare from Snape, a few months ago the glare would have made him shrink in his seat, but now it didn't affect him in the slightest.

' Professor Sevvie, I love you, I do,  
but if you keep glaring at my Neville bunny bear, I may have to bite you '  
Hermione said seriously, nearly every student's mouth was hanging open at Hermione telling Snape, she loved him.

Snape rolled his eyes ' Miss Granger,  
if you tried to bite me, I'd hex you onto next year' Snape told her,  
causing Hermione to pout and sulk.

' Well, that's nice, I tell you, I love you, and you threaten to hex me,  
you've just made the list my friend,  
no one is mean to Hermione Jean Granger without her getting,  
revenage ' Hermione ranted, the students loved when Hermione went into rant mode, as it often lasted the whole lesson.

Miss Granger, I don't see how me being on your list, will affect me, you already annoy me at any given opportunity, anyway ' Snape told her with a raised eyebrow.

' Oh please, if you think what I've been doing to you is bad, you just wait you'll be sorry you ever messed with the, Lunatic army of doom, then I shall own all the cheese ' Hermione said with, a glint in her eyes.

Snape who'd heard many of Hermiones rants, chose to ignore her, poor Snape, he really should have listened to Hermione. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

**Hermione was seated in directly**

**across from the Headmaster, 'Miss Granger, would care to explain, why Professor Snape is unconscious in the hospital wing ' Dumbledore asked in a disapproving tone, ' Um, actually Professor, I don't want to explain' Hermione said.**

**'What, you want Miss Granger is irreverent, so you are going to tell me, why I have a unconscious**

**member of staff ' Dumbledore told Her.**

**' Fine, buts it's not that much of a an exciting' Hermione said.**

_*** Flash Back * **_

_I was in detention with Snape, for_

_the whole writing to Lucius Malfoy, asking if Snape and he were lovers incident, I had brought Snape a present to apologize for my actions at dinner, I think me trying to bite him, really upset him._

_Anyway I got my present out of my bag, and gave it to him, but he refused to accept it, saying it was some kind of trick, well to prove it wasn't, I opened the gift, but Snape_

_still wouldn't accept my harmless gift._

_Well, feeling very insulted by his lack of refusal to accept my gift I called him, " A goat vomit brain, with the troll snot breath " which lead to him calling me an " annoying little twerp", we insulted each for several minutes._

_Then Snape saw a Moth, which as I found out tonight, Snape is petrified of them, he fainted from fear. _

_So, I drew a mustache and a beard_

_on his face, searched his pockets for money, then I went to get him_

_medical assistance._

_*** End of Flash back * **_

**' Thats what happened, sir' Hermione said grinning, **

**'I see, I must ask you to keep Professor Snapes, fear of moths, unwraps,MissGranger'Dumbledore said .**

**'Of, course Headmaster, I won't tell anyone' Hermione lied, as soon as she got back to the Gryffiondor Common Room, she was going to tell everyone.**

_A massive thank you to my reviewers _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione was bored, Dumbledore had forbidden her to go anywhere Snape over the weekend, apparently she was causing Snape an extreme amount stress, so hence the current boredom, she missed annoying Sevvie, seeing his little face frown when she asked him random questions, oh well, Professor McGonagall would have to do.

When Hermione found Professor McGonagall, she was talking to Professor Sprout, Hermiones immediate thought was a jackpot , ' Hi, Minnie, Hi, Brussels, I'm bored entertain me, puppets' Hermione said, both Professors shared a look, both asking which one of them should deal with Hermione.

'Miss Granger, we are not your Puppets, and your old enough to entertain yourself ' Professor McGonagall told a now pouting Hermione.

' But, Minnie if you and Brussels aren't my puppets, who is ' Hermione said.

Professor Sprout looked at McGonagall as if to say she's one of your cubs, you deal with her, ' Miss Granger, I don't know nor do I care who your puppets are, and stop calling me Minnie, and Stop calling Professor Sprout, Brussels, you're being very disrespectful ' Professor McGonagall said irritably.

Hermione was insulted, her disrespectful, never ' You've just made the list Minnie, along with Sevvie, an Harry's toenails, you'll rue the day you ever messed with, Hermione Jean, I want a pony, Granger ' Hermione said before storming off, laughing insanely along the way.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, seriously the girl threatens people with her list all the time, being on it, couldn't honestly be that bad.

A massive thank you to my reviewers 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione spent the whole weekend plotting revenge against Snape and McGonagall, it wouldn't have taken the whole weekend, if Harry and Ron, had just agreed to her first plan, of knocking them out and feeding them to werewolf, but oh no apparently that was a bit harsh, in the end she decided just bug the hell out of the both of them until they cracked and there was time like the present potions class.

' SEVVIE, MY GOAT JUST KICKED ME ' Hermione shouted, bouncing in her seat.

' Miss Granger, what in Merlin's underpants are going on about, now ' Snape asked, rembering the counting exercise, Madame Pompfrey had suggested, when dealing with the girl.

' I did not break into your room, steal your clothes, then dress up in your clothes and sing, Don't you want me baby in the mirror ' Hermione said, while trying to use her wand as a back scratchier.

Snape massaged his forehead, while counting backwards from ten ' Miss Granger, put your wand on the table, and I'm very glad you've never broken into my room, now would you please let me get back teaching ' Snape said, hoping the girl would just let him get back to teaching.

Hermione considered Snapes request, ' If I shut up now, I get to be twice as annoying in my detention later on ' Hermione told him.

Snape weighed up his options, ' Fine, but I reserve the right, to tell you to shut up ' Snape told her.

' Deal, my little butterfly' Hermione said.

Hermione kept her promise to remain silent for the rest of potions, but she was going to be anything but quite in detention.

A massive thank you to my reviewers. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Snape knew, Hermione was going to be extra annoying in detention, but he did make the deal with her in potions, mind due, at that moment he'd snogged the Dark Lord just to shut her up.

I'm here, Sevvie ' Hermione called out happily, entering the potions classroom.

' yes, Miss Granger, I'm well aware of that ' Snape grimaced

Hermione made her way to usual seat, if your gonna annoy, do it in comfort, that was Hermiones motto, ' Guess what I did today Sevvie ? ' Hermione asked.

Snape rolled his eyes, he hated her stupid guessing games, ' Rode a unicorn, dressed up as father Christmas, while burping the alphabet ' Snape guessed, coming up with the most ridiculous thing, he could think of.

' Close, but no Sevvie , I wrote a song and you're going to be the first to hear it ' Hermione said excitedly.

Snape let out a groan, Hermione just ignored him, an began to sing ...

" Oh Sevvie poo , Sevvie poo !  
Oh Harry, Harry!  
I must confess,  
I still believe (still believe),  
I'm perfect !  
Give me a sign,  
Buy me a pony Harry one more time!  
Oh Sevvie poo , Sevvie poo !  
Oh Fred, Fred!  
I'm addicted to you.  
Don't you know that you're silly !  
And I love what you do.  
Don't you know that you're silly !  
Oh Sevvie poo , Sevvie poo !  
Oh George , George !  
I think I did it again,  
I made you believe talking chickens ,  
Oh George !  
To drink tea like that is just so typically me.  
Oh Sevvie poo , Sevvie poo !  
Oops!.. I did it again!  
I flew a dragon !  
Oh Sevvie poo , Sevvie poo !  
Oh Ron, Ron!  
I think I made you believe water.  
Oops!.. You think water.  
Oh Sevvie poo , Sevvie poo !  
I'm not that mean!  
You see my problem is this,  
evil bunnies ,  
Wishing A talking goat.  
Oh Sevvie poo , Sevvie poo !  
Oh Harry, Harry!  
Oh Fred, Fred!  
Oh George , George !  
Oh Ron, Ron!  
I must confess,  
I still believe (still believe),  
I'm perfect !  
Give me a sign,  
Buy me a pony Harry one more time! "

Snape cleared his throat ' that was very, very ' Snape said, stuck on what to say.

' Very, awesome I know ' Hermione said grinning, while tapping her fingers on the table.

' Sure, if you don't mind Miss Granger, I'm beginning to get headache, please leave ' Snape pleaded.

Hermione left the classroom, wondering what her next song should be about.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

On the way back to the Gryffindor common room , Hermione had thought a new song and had decided to sing to her fellow Gryffindors, ' Hello, my little Lion's,  
seeing as my darling Sevvie has let me out of detention early, I'm going to sing you all a song to celebrate '  
Hermione said.

Harry and Ron shared a look, they'd heard Hermione sing before and it wasn't a pretty sound...

' He gets on with life as a Dark Lord,  
He's an Evil kinda chap.  
He likes Killing and collecting stamps.  
He likes to contemplate Bellatrix .  
But when he starts to daydream,  
His mind turns straight to Teddy bears.  
Oh oh oh!  
Does he love Teddy bears more than Bellatrix ?  
Does he love Teddy bears more than Bellatrix ?  
He likes to use words like 'super'  
and 'righteo.'  
He likes to use words about Bellatrix .  
But when he stops his talking,  
His mind turns straight to Teddy bears.  
Oh oh oh!  
Does he love Teddy bears more than Bellatrix ?  
Does he love Teddy bears more than Bellatrix ?  
He likes to hang out with Nagini and Wormtail .  
But when left alone,  
His mind turns straight to Teddy bears.  
Oh oh oh!  
Does he love Teddy bears more than Bellatrix ?  
Does he love Teddy bears more than Bellatrix ?  
He hates Harry Potter and Dumbledore .  
But he just thinks back to Teddy bears,  
And he's happy once again.  
Oh oh oh! '

' Well, what do you think, amazing or what? ' Hermione asked ' Of, course it was amazing, Hermione ' Neville said, earning him several strange looks.  
Hermione grinned at Neville before skipping towards the girls dormitory.

A massively huge thank you to my reviewers. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Harry and Ron had asked many times, why Hermione was still acting insane, her reply was always the same " a dragon, is a dragon and I am, I "; After a while they stopped asking and just accepted the fact, that their best friend was as random, as a frog burping the alphabet.

So, when she said she going to steal the sword of Gryffindor, so she could slay Dumbledores beard, they took no notice, believing it to be another one of her random saying, but unfortunately, for Gryffindor, Hermione wasn't joking.

Great Hall Dinner time

Every member of staff, and every students eyes were on Hermione,Hermione was standing there,dressed in a bright yellow bunny costume, clutching the sword of Gryffindor in her right hand.

' I have come to slay the demonic beard that has taken over the Dumbledores chin and nothing shall stop me from doing so ' Hermione said seriously.

' Miss Granger, what in Merlin's name are you doing ' Came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall.

Hermione rolled her eyes, ' I just told you, I've come to slay Dumbles beard, because its demonic and I've just become demon hunter ' Hermione told her.

The Headmaster gave a small chuckle, before being silenced by a stern glare, from Professor McGonagall, ' Miss Granger, you are not a demon hunter, you will not be slaying the Headmaster beard, but you will be losing Gryffindor a hundred points for threatening a member of staff with a sword while wearing a bunny costume ' Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione glared at her Professor, ' I'll Sue you, I'll Sue Hogwarts, the ministry, the whole wizarding world, then you'll sorry, because then I'll be the richest pumpkin in the whole universe ' Hermione said, before dropping the sword of Gryffindor, and sitting at the Gryffindor table acting as if it was perfectly normal thing, to threaten your headmaster with a sword while dressed in a bunny costume.

A massive thank you to my reviewers. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

The task of having to oversee Hermione detention had become a very unpleasant thing for the staff so, to pick who would they draw straws and unfortunately for Professor Flitwick, he had drawn the shortest draw that day, but for the rest of the staff they would have a peaceful and calm evening.

Professor Flitwick knew the moment Hermione entered his classroom dressed in a lime green ballet outfit, smirking that she was going to make the detention as difficult possible.

Hermione was silent for two minutes, before she got bored,' Professor, what does a pumpkin, a chicken and Professor Snape all have in common?' Hermione asked.

' What do they all have in common, Miss Granger?' Professor Flitwick asked

' I don't know, that's why I asked you, Professor ' Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders.

' I don't know either, Miss Granger ' Professor Flitwick told her.

' Your lying, you do know, you just don't want to tell me ' Hermione wailed.

Professor Flitwick tried to think up an excuse that would appease Hermione,' Your right, Miss Granger, I do know, the thing they all have in common is they all like cheeses' Professor Flitwick told her.

' Yay!, I knew they all shared something' Hermione said.

It seemed that after Hermione had got an answer to her question, she would settle down, for all of five minutes, ' Professor Flitwick, did you know that I'm a ballerina now ' Hermione said

' I didn't know you did ballet, Miss Granger ' Professor Flitwick told her.

' I don't do ballet Professor, I'm just a ballerina ' Hermione said

' Miss Granger, you have to do ballet to be a ballerina ' Flitwick told her.

Hermione looked at him as if he'd lost the plot, ' I AM TOO, A BALLERINA SO LIVE LONG AND SUCK IT' Hermione shouted.

Professor Flitwick had two choices, agree or get into an argument on why she wasn't a Ballerina,' Fine, Miss Granger your a ballerina ' Flitwick said.

Hermione who wasn't that easy to appease decided she was going to leave,' I'm leaving and your never going to see me again ' Hermione said, before slamming the charms classroom door.

A massive thank you to my reviewers. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione was in potions and she had a very important question to ask her, Sevvie,'Sevvie, when you die can I have your Batman pajamas ?'  
Hermione asked, looking at Snape with a childish expression.

Snape let out a small groan of annoyance,'Miss Granger, I do not own any Batman pajamas, but if I ever do you can have them, when I die' Snape said.

Hermione began to fake sob, loudly, 'Miss Granger, what is wrong with you, now?' Snape asked

Hermione looked at him, as if he'd just asked the most stupid question on the planet,' Practicing crying for your funeral, in fact! everyone should practice right now' Hermione said excitedly, the other students looked at Hermione like she had just asked them to run around naked, while singing Twinkle little star.

'You have two choices, practice sobbing for Sevvie funeral or I'm going to throw a temper tantrum a two year old would be proud of' Hermione told her classmates.

Having seen a Hermione tantrum in the past, her classmates started to wail and sob, some them even screamed out dramatic words of complete nonsense, such as, " I'll miss you Sevvie, but I won't miss your Nose".

Snape who had given up trying to teach this specific class a long time ago sat his desk, wondering exactly what he had done to deserve to be tormented by Hermione.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione had detention that night with Snape for telling the first years that if they hugged Filch he'd give them house points, Hermione felt that the detention was completely unjust, but at least she'd get to spend time with Sevvie.…

'Sevvie will you tell me a story?' Hermione asked

'No and stop calling me, Sevvie' Snape told her

'One you love the name Sevvie and two I'm bored' Hermione whined

'Your in detention, your suppose to be bored' Snape told her

'If you tell me a story I won't annoy you for a week' Hermione told him.

Snape thought about it, a whole week without being annoyed, a whole without having to answer stupid questions,

'Fine' Snape told her,

' Once upon a time there was a very annoying girl who liked to bug her potions Professor until one day her Potions Professor decided to leave the school, he went far away and never saw the girl again, the end'

Snape finished the story hoping that'd it be enough to entertain the girl.

'What happened to the annoying girl?' Hermione asked

'Oh, she got eaten by invisible sock puppets' Snape told her

Hermione pouted, 'Thats not nice, bad sock puppets' Hermione said.

Snape rolled his eyes he couldn't believe that Hermione would believe story that stupid, scratch that he could believe it the girl believes Dumbledore is Santa of course she'd believe in sock puppets eating people.

A massive thank you to my reviewers 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

If Professor McGonagall could throttle Severus Snape she would, ever since Snape had told Hermione the story of invisible sock puppets eating someone she had dressed up in tin foil because apparently the tin foil made the sock puppets visible again, for the first week seeing Hermione dressed in tin foil was amusing, the second week it became only slightly amusing now in the third week it was just annoying and it was Professor McGonagall job to talk to Hermione about it.

'Miss Granger your being ridiculous' McGonagall told her

'How am I being ridiculous?' Hermione asked

'Ninety five percent of you is covered in tin foil to protect you from nonexistent invisible puppets, that's how' Professor McGonagall told a pouting Hermione.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest, ' They do exist, Sevvie told me' Hermione said childishly

'Professor Snape lied to you' McGonagall said

Hermiones bottom lip quivered, 'My Sevvie lied to me?' Hermione asked.

'Yes!, Miss Granger' McGonagall told her.

Hermione was upset that Sevvie had lied to her about the invisible sock puppets, he'd have to be punished for that, but how.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione decided the best was to get revenge against Snape was to wake him up at two in the morning demanding he check all Hogwarts over for the fake invisible sock puppets…

'Miss Granger, you are completely out of your mind if you think I'm going to search all of Hogwarts for something that doesn't exist' Snape told Hermione who had decided to wear a frog costume as pajamas.

'But Sevvie!, I'm really scared' Hermione whined

Snape rolled his eyes, he knew Hermione and he knew that if Voldemort walked in wearing Tutu singing its raining men she wouldn't bat eyelid.

'How is you being scared, my problem?' Snape asked half yawning

'Because I'm making it your problem and if you don't do search Hogwarts I'll wake you every night at two in the morning until you die' Hermione said smirking.

'You would not' Snape said with a hint of uncertainty

'We both know that I'm insane enough to carry the threat through' Hermione said sweetly.

In the end Snape really had no choice, but bow down to Hermione demands because he knew she was right, she was bonkers enough to wake him every night at two in the morning until he died.

While Snape searched the whole Hogwarts Hermione went back to bed, happy in the knowledge that Snape was doing what she wanted.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione had been sent to the Headmasters office by Professor McGonagall because leaving school grounds and taking a bunch of first years with her to go and find big foot was really frowned upon.

Using the argument there was nothing in the school rules about not leaving school grounds to search for big foot did not go down well with McGonagall so she sent Hermione to Dumbledore.  
Personally Hermione couldn't see what everyone was making a fuss about, she brought the first years back alive and uninjured.

'Miss Granger would you care to explain why you've sent to my office?' Dumbledore asked, even though he knew why he just believed in hearing the students side of events.

'Well I was bored so I decided to go a search for big foot, but I knew going alone was irresponsible so I took a bunch of first years with me' Hermione said proud of herself by doing a responsible thing by not going by herself.

'One small question?' Dumbledore asked.

'Yeah' Hermione said keeping her face in an innocent expression.

'How does going to search for Big foot end up with you and fifteen other students breaking into Malfoy Manor and stealing all the knife and forks?' Dumbledore asked curiously.

'Oh…you know about that' Hermione said.

'Yes the house elves at Malfoy Manor told Miss Malfoy about Hogwarts students being in her home and who else could it be, but you' Dumbledore told Hermione.

'In my defence me and the others only broke into Malfoy Manor to replace the plates and bowls I stole last month' Hermione explained.

'Miss Granger how many times have you left school grounds an broken into Malfoy Manor?' Dumbledore asked.

'About thirty times' Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
00000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore watched Hermione skip happily out of his office, Hermione was the only person he knew that who'd be happy about having more detentions than there were term days left of school.

Now he just had to find a way to tell Professor Snape that he had the pleasure of overseeing Hermione detention that night.

He'd probably get Professor McGonagall tell him.

A massive thank-you to my reviewers 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Severus Snape was not happy about being in charge of another one of Hermiones detentions and didn't see why the majority of the time had to be him, he swore he was being punished for something he'd done in a previous life.

The worse thing about the detention that night was that he'd been ordered to talk to Hermione about why she felt the need to break into Malfoy Manor an any conversation with Hermione turned into rambling nonsense.

Hermione entered the potions classroom in whistling a happy tune and skipping dressed in glitter covered robe.

Hermione had been sitting in detention for five minutes when Snape decided to broach the subject of her escapades at Malfoy Manor,

'Miss Granger I have been asked to ask you why you broke into Malfoy Manor as many times as you have?' Snape asked knowing he'd probably never get the real reason.

'Um…Voldemort made me' Hermione lied.

'The Dark Lord did not make you break into Malfoy Manor' Snape told her.

'He might do one day' Hermione said childish

'Well… he hasn't yet so can you just tell me why you actually felt the need to leave school and break into a Deatheaters house?' Snape asked, sometimes felt he'd get a clearer answer from brick wall.

' 'Why should I know?' Hermione asked.

'Because your you' Snape said beginning to get irritated.

'If I'm me and you're you … what in Merlin's name am I going on about?'  
Hermione asked with a puzzled expression.

'I gave trying to figure out what you were going on about a long time ago' Snape said.

'A wise decision Sevvie' Hermione told him.

'Don't call me Sevvie' Snape snapped.

'Okay Sevvie' Hermione said cheerfully.

'Do you ever listen to word anyone says?' Snape asked.

'An apple told me told to break into your room and steal all spoons, but I said " no Mr. Bad apple' Hermione said wagging her finger at a non existing apple and Completely ignoring Snapes question.

'I take that as a no Snape' muttered to himself, he so was not getting paid enough to have to deal with Hermione.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Snape didn't find out why Hermione broke into Malfoy manor, but he did find out lots of useless information about how Hermione had once dreamt a parrot and a butterfly had a sword fight. A chicken ate all Gryffindors Homework and that Hermione suspected that Draco Malfoy and the giant squid were the same person.

No matter what Dumbledore or McGonagall said Snape swore to himself that someone else was hosting Hermiones detention the next day.

00000000000000000000000000000000

A massive thank-you to my readers and reviewers. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione day had been a busy and she hadn't even been in detention yet. At breakfast she caused a food fight. In charms she turned Flitwick blue after he told her to stop poking Neville with a quill . Got kicked out of potions after she blew up her cauldron and screamed " The pixies have returned to kill me". At lunch she bit Ron after he spilt her pumpkin juice and transfiguration had been a particular busy lesson for Hermione because she had to try and stop an invisible tiger from eating McGonagall.

A still blue Professor Flitwick was the one who had the unfortunate pleasure of being in charge of Hermiones detention that evening.  
He tried to persuade one of the other professors to have her detention, but was told "it's your turn deal with it".

00000000000000000000000000000000

Detention was Hermiones favourite part of the day because it meant she got to annoy her professors on a one to one bases.

Not that she didn't enjoy annoying them with other students because she did, but Hermione found she could be twice as annoying without the distraction of her classmates.

Hermione arrived to detention in wearing a favorite lime green glitter covered hat, the hat went really well dyed lime green uniform.

'Professor blue is really your color' Hermione said as she entered the classroom.

'Miss Granger sit down' Professor Flitwick told Hermione.

'I would professor, but I'm pretty sure the chairs want to eat me' Hermione said trying to sound serious, but failing

'Miss Granger I promise you no chair is going to eat you' Flitwick said trying to get Hermione sit down.

'If I sit down and a chair eats me an I die I'm coming as a ghost to haunt you until you die and when you die and come back as a ghost I'll annoy you for eternity' Hermione told him in a sing song voice.

'Miss Granger if a chair eats you I'll be more than happy to let your ghost haunt me now please sit down' Flitwick said trying not to get irritated with Hermione.

Once Hermione had sat down and hadn't been eaten Professor Flitwick said she could read or catch up on her homework, but Hermione didn't want to she wanted to discuss why Professor McGonagall had forbidden her to contact Voldemort ever again.

'Professor why aren't I allowed to write to Voldemort?' Hermione asked while tearing a corner parchment of her potions assignment.

'Miss Granger you're here for detention not to talk about He -who must -not -be named' Flitwick said

'Sevvie would let me talk about Voldemort' Hermione said pouting.

'Professor Snape would not let you talk about He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named' Flitwick told Hermione.

'Yes he would…in fact I'm going to find Sevvie now and talk about Voldemort so live long and suck it' Hermione said before storming out the classroom.

Professor Flitwick didn't even bother trying to call Hermione back, she was Snapes problem now.

A massive thank-you to my readers and reviewers. 


End file.
